Conventional automotive lights include lamp holders, connectors and fixed contacts composed of bus bars. The bus bars typically inserted into a groove formed in a housing so as to form a lamp operation circuit for purpose of turning the lame on and off.
Since the slide switch is combined with a movable contact which moves resiliently on the inserted fixed contacts, there exists the problem that the fixed contacts fail to withstand the urging force from the movable contact causing the fixed contacts to be displaced somewhat. This resultant displacement of the inserted fixed contacts caused by the movements of movable contacts is usually, however, prevented by securing a cover plate onto the portions where the fixed contacts are arranged. Furthermore, as shown in Japanese Pub. No. 8-258078, it is proposed that most of the bus bars used therein are fixed in a molding. However, there is no improvement proposed concerning the contacts on which the force from the slide switch is exerted most heavily.
Conventional automotive lights also have assembly problems since the operation to insert bus bars into grooves formed in the housing is too labor intensive and costly. There is also an impact on the integrity of the lights due to the relatively long time periods involved in shipping parts from parts factories and assembly plants and/or during the assembling process thereof into a car body which can cause the bus bars to slip out from the housing.
Further, since the fixed contacts which are part of the slide switch are fixed by means of a cover plate against the housing in order to secure the fixed contact against the resiliency of the movable contacts, the number of the parts involved increases such that even more manpower is needed thereby increasing the production costs.